Traditional uncooled thermal imager cost is prohibitive for mass-production. In addition, the size, weight, power requirements (and cost) of these imagers may not be well-suited for Unmanned Arial Vehicles (UAV) and man-portable applications.
A need exists for uncooled cameras which are small, light-weight, power efficient, and inexpensive enough to be well-suited for UAV and man portable applications.